


Reverence

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Power Dynamics, Size Neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis needs some princely worshipping at the end of a long day.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ______  
> One-shot Noct/reader! This is a fic to help my bff flopity_flips with a Tumblr prompt! I hope this didn't disappoint, babe. 
> 
> *Reader is size neutral.

Noctis drags himself to his apartment after a long day of meetings and training, piano practice, a 5-hour shift at the sushi restaurant (where everyone treats him _too_ nicely, in his opinion, but whatever). He doesn’t even want Ignis to follow him. He’d grunted a soft goodbye to his adviser, shouldered his duffel bag of training clothes, and somehow made it up the stairs and into his apartment. 

The prince clicks the lock shut behind him, and turns—and the first thing he notices is the _smell_. Cedarwood, smoke, fresh linen—had it smelled this good in here when he’d left this morning? The prince scans his eyes across his living room—the apartment is spotless. All of his bottles and pizza boxes and takeout containers are gone—the shelves look dusted, the entertainment center looks neat—are the video games arranged by name _and_ release date?-- the couch cushions look _washed_. There’s only one other explanation—Ignis had been with him all day, so that means... 

___________ appears from the back hallway, looking freshly showered and dressed down in soft cotton shorts and an old hoodie. She smiles warmly at Noct. “Welcome home, honey.” 

Noctis’ brain goes from zero to a hundred almost instantly, all previous lethargy gone in the presence of his girlfriend. “Hi,” he breathes, voice low and heavy. “Did you...do this?” 

___________ nods, coming up close to him and wrapping the tired prince in a tight hug. He can feel the warmth of her skin, smell the expensive mint shampoo...he licks his lips as he drops his bag and returns the embrace. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“It was nothing. I was bored all day, so what else was I supposed to do while you were gone? I also cooked. Leftovers are in the fridge. Oh, and I did laundry, too. Changed the sheets.” 

Noct nuzzles into her neck, pressing feather-light kisses to her soft neck. “So perfect,” he whispers. “I don’t deserve you.” 

____________ giggles under his ministrations. “Oh, stop. It was nothing. I know how you feel at the end of every day. I don’t mind picking up.” 

Noctis hums in appreciation. How did he get so lucky? He stands up and kisses her proper, fierce and possessive and full of love. 

Soon enough, she’s breathing quiet moans into his mouth, and Noctis suddenly feels _interested._ He pulls away, clearing his throat. “Whaddaya say we, uh. Go check out those fresh sheets?” 

His girlfriend grins wickedly. “Sure. I bet you’re in the need for some worshipping, aren’t you, _Highness_?” 

Noctis gulps hard, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as she pulls him towards the bedroom. 

Noct is naked, flushed bright red from his abs all the way to his hairline. He’s seated on the bed, supple thighs spread wide. ___________ has also stripped, bare body laid out before him like an offering. She looks damn good on her knees, Noctis thinks, as he pets her soft, still-damp hair. If this is what being a prince, a future _king,_ is like, then he’ll quit his complaining and _take it_. Because there’s nothing in the world that compares to this feeling. Noct’s chest heaves, eyes clouded over with lust as his girlfriend kisses and licks all over his rock-hard length. Noctis had tried to shower first, but she’d insisted on taking him exactly as he’d arrived—musky and sweaty and willing. He bites back a groan as he feels her slide more of his cock into her hot, wet mouth—feels her cute nose nuzzle into the dark hairs of his groin, tongue lapping over every inch of his girth. 

She likes to tease him for a long time, until Noct finally grabs her hair and pumps his hips so roughly between her perfect lips until he spills himself boneless. But they’re not there yet, Noctis feels no sense of urgency—he's content to let her suck away the stress of his day. There’s time yet to take what is his. 

__________ pulls off his cock, pressing a kiss to his leaking head, and holding it up so she can take one of his heavy balls into her mouth—and then the other one—and Noct whines with the sensation. “You’re _so_ good,” he chokes out. “So perfect, on your knees.” 

She pulls from his sac and clears her throat. It’s already raw with the effort she’s been putting it, and it only serves to turn Noct on more. “I know my place, _Highness_.” 

Noct hates his title, usually—but in the bedroom, in their roleplay, he can’t get enough of it. She’s _serving_ him, nothing more than a vessel, a tool for his pleasure. Noctis knows their relationship is deeper than that, but still—the power dynamics make the sex that much more incredible. 

“Baby,” Noct says after a long time, when he thinks he can’t take it anymore. His cock is hypersensitive, aching, diamond hard—and he knows he’s close. 

___________ does nothing but moan, mouth full of the royal jewels. She nods, bright eyes flicking up to meet his. 

“Fuck,” says Noct, as he digs sword-calloused hands into her hair and grips hard. It doesn’t take long before he’s choking out soft cries, coming hard into her mouth, and of course she swallows down everything the prince has to offer. 

Later, after he’s showered and eaten, when they’re cuddling in bed, Noct thinks that even though his days are long and tiring, the soft nights with ___________ make up for everything else a hundred times over. 


End file.
